


Szansa

by Marginnot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Painting, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marginnot/pseuds/Marginnot
Summary: Tematem wystawy jest "Starożytne Piękno".Grantaire musi stworzyć serię obazów.A kto będzie do tego lepszym modelem niż jego drogi Apollo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dzień dobry. 
> 
> Początkowo opowiadanie miało mieć od 3 do 5 rozdziałów, ale kiedy zabrałam się za pisanie pierwszego, doszłam do wniosku, że nie ma opcji, żebym zmieściła się w tym przedziale i na pewno będzie dłuższe. Nie wiem tylko jak długie. 
> 
> Cóż. Będzie co ma być. 
> 
> Miłej lektury.

“Wszyscy wiemy, że sztuka nie jest prawdą. Sztuka to kłamstwo, które pozwala uświadomić sobie prawdę, tę przynajmniej, jaką dane nam jest zrozumieć.”

\- Pablo Picasso

Niezidentyfikowany jednostajny dźwięk powoli zaczął się przebijać przez kolejne warstwy snu Grantaire’a. Początkowo nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy, po chwili jednak rozbudził się na tyle, że dźwięk zaczął go irytować. Mimo to, nadal nie miał pojęcia jakie mogło być źródło hałasu. Przecież nie mógł być wczoraj na tyle głupi, żeby nastawić budzik. W końcu, zanim zdążył dojść do jakichkolwiek sensownych wniosków, dźwięk się urwał, a on z ulgą ponownie przysnął. Nie zdążył jednak całkowicie odciąć się od rzeczywistości i wrócić w słodkie objęcia snu, kiedy hałas powrócił. Znowu tak samo jednostajny i natrętny. Grantaire jęknął poirytowany, po czym ciężko podniósł się na łóżku i zaczął rozglądać po pokoju przez przymrużone oczy.

W końcu, po kilku minutach niemych poszukiwań, znalazł porannego natręta. Był nim telefon stacjonarny, o którego istnieniu całkowicie zdążył zapomnieć. Telefon nadal wytrwale dzwonił, więc Grantaire, przy akompaniamencie kolejnego poirytowanego mruknięcia, wstał z kanapy i powoli doczłapał do urządzenia. Pech chciał, że natręt znowu przestał dzwonić akurat w momencie, w którym Grantaire sięgał już po słuchawkę. Położył na niej rękę i spojrzał na urządzenie zdradzonym wzrokiem.

\- Jak już mnie budzisz, to chociaż daj się odebrać cholero - mruknął niezadowolony i już miał wrócić na kanapę, kiedy telefon zadzwonił po raz kolejny.

\- Alleluja - powiedział grobowym tonem i szybko podniósł słuchawkę. 

“Grantaire!” usłyszał znajomy głos, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć, skąd go zna.

“Nareszcie się obudziłeś. Słuchaj, mam dla ciebie świetną wiadomość”

\- Słucham… - powiedział Grantaire nadal zastanawiając się z kim rozmawia.

“Pamiętasz ten konkurs, w którym kazałem ci wziąć udział?”

Te słowa odblokowały z mózgu Grantaire’a jakąś klapkę. Profesor Fillion - jeden z jego wykładowców, który z jakiegoś powodu utrzymywał, że Grantaire jest jego najbardziej utalentowanym studentem. Początkowo Grantaire nie do końca wiedział, o czym profesor mówi. Dopiero po chwili przypomniało mu się, że faktycznie dwa czy trzy miesiące temu został przez niego zmuszony do wysłania pracy na jakiś konkurs o młodych artystach, pod groźbą oblania go przez frekwencję. Nawet nie pamiętał co ostatecznie wysłał na ten konkurs. Zupełnie mu na tym nie zależało.

\- Pamiętam - powiedział w końcu, bo profesor najwyraźniej liczył na interakcję.

“Będziesz mnie jeszcze za to całował po rękach-”

\- Wątpię - przerwał mu Grantaire obojętnym tonem.

“Oj będziesz chłopie, będziesz… Wiesz, które miejsce zająłeś?” - tutaj przerwał na chwilę chcąc zrobić dramatyczną pauzę. - “Pierwsze! Wiesz, co to znaczy?”

\- Że dostanę nagrodę? - zapytał Grantaire z przekąsem.

“Że w nagrodę, weźmiesz udział w wystawie “Świeża krew"! Twoje dzieła będą oglądać jedni z najwybitniejszych malarzy Paryża! Taka szansa na karierę może ci się już nigdy nie powtórzyć. Grantaire, czy to nie cudowne?”

\- Czyli moją nagrodą jest jeszcze więcej pracy… Cudownie.

“Jak to? Nie cieszysz się? Myślałem, że tą informacją zwalę cię z nóg.”

\- Z nóg to zwaliła mnie wczoraj figówka. Z nią nic już nie może konkurować.

Profesor westchnął cicho, po czym powiedział już spokojniejszym głosem:

“No cóż… Najwyraźniej nie dociera do ciebie jeszcze powaga sytuacji. Kariera stoi przed tobą otworem, a ja nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, żebyś zmarnował swój talent przez lenistwo. Bierzesz udział w tej wystawie. Mój argument nadal jest aktualny.”

Grantaire westchnął zrezygnowany. Mimo wszystko nie miał ochoty wylatywać z uczelni i musieć zaczynać od nowa. W takim wypadku średnio miał wyjście, bo chodź doskonale wiedział, że profesor Fillion wcale go z uczelni nie wyrzuci, to może zrobić mu wiele problemów, a jeśli tylko jakiś inny profesor zwróci na niego uwagę, to wcale nie jest powiedziane, że on nie postanowi zrealizować groźby Filliona.

\- Jest chociaż jakiś motyw przewodni? - zapytał niechętnie. - Czy mam całkowite pole do popisu?

“Jest, jest. I myślę, że może ci się spodobać. Z tego, co wiem, to to bardzo twoje klimaty. Temat brzmi “Starożytne piękno”. Możesz zrobić serię dotyczącą greckiej mitologii, albo czegokolwiek innego, co sobie wymyślisz. W każdym razie masz coś zrobić i masz pokazać się z najlepszej strony.”

Słysząc temat wystawy, w głowie Grantaire’a od razu wykiełkował pomysł. Prawdopodobnie niemożliwy do zrealizowania, ale w takim samym stopniu pociągający i ciekawy. Wystawa nagle przestała być męczącym obowiązkiem, a stała się przysparzającym o dreszczyk emocji wyzwaniem.

“Milczysz…Masz jakiś pomysł?” - zapytał profesor, a w jego głosie Grantaire usłyszał uśmiech satysfakcji.

\- Tak, tak. Coś wymyślę - powiedział i już miał się rozłączyć, ale usłyszał:

“Cudownie. W takim razie masz równo miesiąc”

\- Miesiąc? Na serię obrazów?

“Dasz radę bez problemu. Wystarczy, że będziesz pracował systematycznie.”

\- No właśnie. Ja nie pracuję systematycznie…

“No, to będziesz musiał zacząć. Nie sądzę, żebyś miał zamiar szybko pojawić się na uczelni, więc, znając życie, do zobaczenia na wystawie.” - powiedział profesor, po czym się rozłączył.

Grantaire stał jeszcze przez chwilę ze słuchawką w ręku i myślał nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał. W końcu ją odłożył, westchnął i poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic.

\- Zapowiada się długi dzień - mruknął spoglądając na swoje odbicie w lustrze, po czym z szafki pod zlewem wyciągnął lek przeciwbólowy i połknął dwie tabletki.

Pół godziny później wychodził już z mieszkania pisząc do Combeferre’a.

“Jesteś w domu?”

Odpowiedź przyszła od razu.

“Oczywiście, że jestem. Spałem. Widziałeś która jest godzina? Dlaczego w ogóle jesteś na nogach?”

Dopiero w tej chwili Grantaire zorientował się, że właściwie to nawet nie ma pojęcia, która dokładnie jest. Jego zegar biologiczny był na tyle rozregulowany, że mogła być równie dobrze 6, jak i 16. Na jego szczęście nie było aż tak tragicznie. Zegar w telefonie pokazywał 9:17. Combeferre musiał naprawdę dużo wczoraj wypić, skoro jeszcze nie wyczołgał się z łóżka. Kto, jak kto, ale on akurat miał zwyczaj wstawać bardzo wcześnie.

“Brutalna ręka edukacji zbudziła mnie dzisiaj bladym świtem. Masz gdzieś tam pod ręką Apolla?”

“Tłucze się w kuchni. Chyba próbuje zrobić kawę.”

“Świetnie. W takim razie za 20 minut jestem u was. Muszę z nim pogadać.”

“Jak chcesz, ale ja nie wstaję. Nie ma mocy, która wyciągnęłaby mnie z łóżka po tym, co się działo wczoraj.”

“Pijak.”

“Odezwał się.”

“Ja jestem artystą.”

“To jakoś cię usprawiedliwia?”

“Oczywiście, że tak. Mi wolno. To Ty tutaj masz przyszłość, Panie Doktorze. Mi nie zależy.”

“Jak wolisz. Nie mam siły dyskutować. Idę spać.”

“Przyniosę ci miskę, jak przyjdę.”

“Dzięki. Nie trzeba. Nie rzygam na kacu. Tylko umieram.”

“Miłej zabawy?”

“Spieprzaj.”

Niecałe dwadzieścia minut później pukał już do mieszkania przyjaciół. Otworzył mu Enjolras, a na jego widok szybko powiedział:

\- Combeferre odchorowuje w sypialni. Nie sądzę, żeby miał dzisiaj siłę na cokolwiek.

\- Nie do niego przyszedłem, Apollo - odparł Grantaire wchodząc i z uśmiechem siadając na kanapie.

\- Courfeyraca nie ma od wczoraj. Nie wiem gdzie go zgubiliście, ale do teraz nie odpowiada.

\- Poszedł gdzieś z Mariusem i Jehanem. Ale to z tobą chciałem porozmawiać Apollo, więc jego lokalizacja w przestrzeni póki co nie do końca mnie interesuje.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał zdziwiony Enjolras siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko.

\- Mówiąc wprost… Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Ty, mojej? Niby w czym.

\- Muszę cię namalować.

\- Grantaire, o czym ty-

\- Już wyjaśniam - przerwał mu Grantaire, po czym opowiedział o porannym zajściu.

\- Ale… Czegoś tutaj nie rozumiem - powiedział Enjolras po chwili namysłu. - W czym ja ci jestem potrzebny?

\- Patrzysz ty czasem w lustro, Apollo? - zapytał Grantaire uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Czekaj. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że oprzesz swoją karierę na przezwisku, które mi kiedyś wymyśliłeś? Jak to niby wytłumaczysz tamtym ludziom? To jest mój przyjaciel, nazywamy go wszyscy Apollo, więc uznałem, że pasuje do tematyki? Grantaire, to nie przejdzie.

Zanim Grantaire odpowiedział, chwilę zajęło mu pozbieranie się po fakcie, że Enjolras bez żadnego namysłu nazwał się jego przyjacielem. Na szczęście udało mu się przy tym zachować całkowicie kamienną twarz. 

\- Zacznijmy od tego, Apollo… - powiedział w końcu. - Że nikomu nic nie będę tłumaczyć. To jest sztuka. Jej się nie tłumaczy, tylko zostawia do interpretacji widzowi. A poza tym, ponawiam pytanie. Patrzyłeś ty kiedyś w lustro? Wyglądasz jak greckie bóstwo wdzięcznie stąpające po tym ziemskim padole. Nie ma osoby jakkolwiek wrażliwej estetycznie, która nie zgodziłaby się ze mną, że jesteś idealnym modelem do tego tematu.

\- No dobra… Powiedzmy, że się na to zgadzam. Jak miałoby to niby wyglądać? Co właściwie miałbym robić?

\- Pozować. Nic więcej. Stać w miejscu i pięknie wyglądać. To cała twoja robota. Nie będzie to ani trudne, ani wymagające od ciebie jakiegoś wielkiego wysiłku… Jedyne co, to będzie bardzo czasochłonne, a biorąc pod uwagę ilość rzeczy, które zawsze masz do zrobienia, zrozumiem, jeśli przez to odmówisz - dodał już mniej pewnie.

\- Grantaire… Może nie darzę cię jakąś największą sympatią, ale mimo wszystko się przyjaźnimy, a od tego zależy twoja przyszłość zawodowa. Jak powiedział twój profesor, taka szansa może ci się już nigdy nie powtórzyć. Wyobrażasz sobie, że mógłbym odmówić ci pomocy? Wiem, że się tego po mnie nie spodziewacie, ale przyjaciele są dla mnie naprawdę istotni. Jakoś ogarnę rzeczy na uczelnię. Najwyżej będę zakuwać po nocach. Właściwie już i tak bardzo często to robię, więc co za różnica.

Nie dało się powiedzieć, który z mężczyzn był bardziej zdziwiony słowami Enjolrasa. W pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- No to ten… - wydukał w końcu Grantaire. - Dzięki Apollo. Naprawdę, życie mi ratujesz… To ja już pójdę - dodał po chwili. - Muszę jeszcze kupić płótna i więcej farb. W końcu mamy miesiąc na machnięcie serii obrazów, nie? Później nie będzie już czasu, żeby biegać za materiałami.

\- Pomóc ci z tym? Pewnie będziesz miał sporo do noszenia - zapytał Enjolras niepewnie wstając i odnosząc miskę po mleku, do tej pory stojącą na stoliku, do kuchni.

\- Yyyyy… - odpowiedział inteligentnie coraz bardziej zdumiony Grantaire. Po chwili jednak wziął wdech, zebrał się w sobie i zrobił wszystko, żeby wrócił jego codzienny olewczy styl mówienia. - Co ci się stało Apollo? Gdzie się podziała twoja codzienna niechęć do mnie?

\- Jakoś łatwiej się z tobą koegzystuje, kiedy nie jesteś pijany - odciął się od razu Enjolras, ale dosłownie chwilę po tym, jak to powiedział, odwrócił się napięcie i dodał: - Nie. Czekaj. Nie o to mi chodziło… To znaczy-

Widząc jego zakłopotanie, Grantaire wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Daj spokój, Apollo - powiedział po chwili nadal rechocząc. - Co to za przerażenie? Serio… Gorszymi uwagami już mnie nagradzałeś. Co to za nagłe nawrócenie?

\- Nie wiem… Jakoś tak…

\- Dobra - uśmiech nadal nie zszedł z ust Grantaire’a. - Z chęcią przyjmę pomoc. Dziękuję, Apollo. A teraz tak, ty się pójdziesz ubrać i ogarnąć, a ja zrobię ci kawę. Co ty na to? Ferre mówił, że nie jesteś w tym najlepszy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dochodziła już 13, kiedy mężczyźni, oboje obładowani torbami z zakupami, wtoczyli się do mieszkania Grantaire’a. 

\- Rzuć to gdziekolwiek - powiedział Grantaire samemu upuszczając torby w przedpokoju. Po czym odchodząc rzucił: - Skoczę jeszcze na chwilę do łazienki i możemy ustalić co i jak dokładnie chcemy zrobić. 

\- Jasne - powiedział Enjolras powoli odkładając swoje pakunki na kanapę, po czym usiadł i zaczął rozglądać się po mieszkaniu. 

Było stosunkowo małe i nie było w nim zbyt wielu mebli. Na środku salonu stała mała kanapa i stolik, pod ścianą na starej komodzie i stosie książek balansował telewizor. Kuchnia była połączona z salonem i również nie prezentowała się jakoś zjawiskowo. Jedynie konieczne wyposażenie. Oprócz tego w mieszkaniu znajdowały się jeszcze dwie pary drzwi, zapewne do sypialni i łazienki. Jednak pomimo tak skromnego wyposażenia nie ulegało wątpliwości, do kogo mieszkanie należy. Po pierwsze, Grantaire nie posiadał ani jednego regału, więc wszystkie jego książki, a była ich cała masa, leżały w chaotycznych stosach pod ścianami. Pomiędzy nimi można było się dopatrzeć starych butelek po alkoholu i różnych innych napojach, ale nie było ich wcale aż tak wiele. Znacznie mniej niż Enjolras się spodziewał. Bardzo go to ucieszyło.   
No i oczywiście wszechobecne obrazy czy obrazki najróżniejszej maści. Od wielkich płócien z kolorowymi krajobrazami, przez piękne akwarele, do biało czarnej martwej natury i niezliczonych bardziej lub mniej dokładnych szkiców ludzi. Niektóre z nich były z pewnością pozowane i widać było, że zostały dopracowane do ostatniej kreski, a przy innych ledwo można było się domyślić co przedstawiają. Były to szkice codzienności Paryża. Ludzie w metrze, w parku i w kawiarni, studenci na uczelni. Prace były dosłownie wszędzie. Wiele z nich było przyklejonych do ścian, niektóre leżały na podłodze w stertach, wystawały z książek prawdopodobnie służąc jako zakładki, lub z licznych szkicowników, . 

Enjolras uśmiechnął się widząc to, wstał z kanapy i zaczął przyglądać się z bliska tym wiszącym na ścianach. Pośród wielu obcych twarzy zobaczył również ich przyjaciół. Niektórzy pozowali, inni prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że są portretowani. W pewnym momencie jego wzrok padł na dość dużą kartkę otoczoną innymi mniejszymi. Na jednej z nich zobaczył szyld kawiarni Musain, w której często odbywały się spotkania ich grupy. Inne przedstawiały każdego z członków z wyjątkiem jego oraz Grantaire. Oczy Enjolrasa powędrowały na dużą kartkę, gdzie ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczył niemal idealny rysunek samego siebie. Został uwieczniony podczas jednego ze swoich przemówień. Enjolras był pod wrażeniem tego, jak podobny, ale równocześnie różny jest od osoby, którą codziennie widział w lustrze. Rysy jego twarzy były znacznie szlachetniejsze na obrazie, a jego spojrzenie błyszczało ekscytacją, która zawsze w nim wzbierała, gdy tylko mówił o czymś, w co wierzył. Jednak na rysunku nie było śladu zmęczenia, które tak często pojawiało się na jego twarzy. Podkrążone oczy i pogorszona cera zniknęły i choć Enjolras nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, to ta jego wersja, na którą właśnie patrzył była powalająco piękna. Nie było w nim żadnej skazy. Nic, czego możnaby się przyczepić.

“Dlaczego wszystkich innych narysował tak dokładnie, a mnie zmienił?” 

\- Wybacz bałagan - usłyszał za sobą głos wchodzącego do salonu Grantaire’a. Odwrócił się i wrócił z powrotem na kanapę. 

\- Nic się nie stało. Tutaj to znacznie bardziej przypomina zamierzony artystyczny nieład. Masz już jakiś konkretny pomysł na ten projekt? - dodał szybko, aby zapobiec potencjalnemu komentarzowi dotyczącemu jego przeglądania prac.

\- Nawet kilka - odpowiedział Grantaire i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. - Czekaj. Tylko znajdę jakąś wolną kartkę i zaraz ci wszystko rozrysuję - to mówiąc zanurkował pod kanapę i nucąc coś zaczął pod nią grzebać. Po chwili krzyknął triumfalnie i wyprostował się trzymając szkicownik i ołówek. 

\- Dobra. Teraz patrz - powiedział i zgarnął papiery ze stolika. Enjolras usiadł obok niego na kanapie, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie do końca skupiał się na tym, co mówi do niego Grantaire. Zamiast tego jego wzrok powędrował na kartki, które zostały wymiecione spod kanapy razem ze szkicownikiem. Na jednej z nich był piękny portret Jehana w wianku, w którym wyglądał, jakby przebrał się za Panią Wiosnę. Druga kartka była wypełniona szkicami JEGO twarzy. Znowu on. I znowu pojawiła się ta sama myśl. Wygląda, jak on, ale nie do końca. 

“Dlaczego tak mnie idealizuje na swoich obrazach? Gdzie w tym sens? Czy nie powinien rysować tego, co widzi? Na tym to chyba ma polegać, prawda?”

\- ...Apollo? - dopiero po chwili Enjolras zorientował się, że słyszy swoje przezwisko i zorientował się, że całkowicie się wyłączył. Nie słyszał ani słowa z tego, co Grantaire mu właśnie tłumaczył. 

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany. - Wybacz. Zamyśliłem się. Możesz powtórzyć? 

\- Aż tak nudno opowiadam? - Grantaire zaśmiał się sarkastycznie. 

\- Nie, nie - od razu zaprzeczył Enjolras. - To nie o to chodzi. Po prostu… Napadła mnie pewna myśl. 

\- Podzielisz się? 

\- Um… Już nieistotne. Wracając… Jakie były te pomysły? 

\- Też nieistotne - odparł Grantaire, po czym wstał i zaczął przeglądać książki.

\- Jak to? 

\- Kiedy tak o tym gadałem, doszedłem do wniosku, że tylko jeden z nich ma sens. Będziemy robić ilustracje do wszystkich mitów, w których występował Apollo. 

\- O. Niegłupie. 

\- Dobra. To teraz wstawaj i szukaj książek o mitologii. Powinno ich tutaj kilka być. 

Enjolras wstał i zaczął przeglądać książki. W pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza. 

\- Więc… - powiedział w końcu Enjolras. - Bardzo dużo tego tutaj masz. Jakie gatunki czytasz zazwyczaj? 

Grantaire się zaśmiał, po czym powiedział:

\- Ciężko powiedzieć, Apollo. Właściwie czytam wszystko, co mi wpadnie w ręce. A ty? Masz w ogóle czas na czytanie czegokolwiek? - dodał widząc, że Enjolras waha się z odpowiedzią. 

\- No właśnie nie bardzo. Zazwyczaj czytam tylko w wakacje. W ciągu roku niestety jednak ograniczam się do podręczników i rzeczy związanych ze studiami. 

\- To smutne. Współczuję ci Apollo. 

\- Dlaczego? Nie jest aż tak źle. W wakacje nadrabiam braki. 

\- Ale cały rok bez literatury? 

Enjolras nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc zamilkł na chwilę. 

\- Ha! - zakrzyknął Grantaire wyciągając książkę z samego spodu stosu, który w chwilę później wywalił się z hukiem. - To teraz robimy tak - mówiąc to rzucił ją Enjolrasowi, a sam ruszył do kuchni. - Ty przeszukasz tą książkę i zaznaczysz fragmenty z Apollem, a ja zrobię obiad. Co ty na to?

\- Świetny plan. Umieram z głodu. 

Grantaire zabrał się do roboty, a Enjolras usiadł na kanapie i zaczął przeglądać książkę. Po chwili doszedł do niego znajomy zapach, którego jednak nie potrafił nazwać, ani przypasować do niczego. 

\- Co robisz? - zapytał po chwili zastanowienia. 

\- Ryż z warzywami i soją… Właściwie, to nawet nie zapytałem czy to ci pasuje. Wybacz. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony, że je ktoś oprócz mnie. 

\- Nie ma sprawy. Soję jadłem raz u Jehana, ale nie pamiętam, żeby miała jakiś konkretny smak, także nie mogę powiedzieć, czy ją lubię, czy nie. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś wegetarianinem - dodał po chwili zdziwiony. 

\- Nie jestem. A przynajmniej nie z wyboru - powiedział Grantaire, po czym machnął ręką przywołując Enjolrasa do siebie. 

Enjolras odłożył książkę, po czym poszedł do kuchni. Spojrzał krzywo na Grantaire’a kiedy ten kolejnym gestem dał mu do zrozumienia, żeby usiadł na blacie obok niego. 

\- No daj spokój, Apollo. Krzesła ci zaproponować nie mogę, bo zginęło już jakiś czas temu - uśmiechnął się Grantaire.

\- Mogę stać - powiedział Enjolras. 

\- Nie. Nie możesz. Jesteś moim gościem… Poza tym czuję się bardzo niekomfortowo, kiedy ktoś stoi za mną podczas, gdy gotuję. To tak jakby wredny juror dyszał mi w kark. Nie chcesz chyba, żebym zmienił twoje przezwisko na Złotowłosy Gordon Ramsay? 

Enjolras parsknął śmiechem. 

\- Zrobiłbyś to? 

\- Chcesz się przekonać Apollo? Po prostu usiądź i mnie nie testuj - powiedział Grantaire’a puszczając do niego oko. Enjolras już się nie kłócił. Po prostu usiadł na blacie i zaczął obserwować ruchy Grantaire’a. 

\- Co to znaczy, że nie masz wyboru? - zapytał po chwili odrywając wzrok i rozglądając się po kuchni. 

\- To znaczy, że najważniejszym pytaniem, które codziennie zadaje sobie moja sąsiadka z góry jest, czy przypadkiem nie będę chodził głodny. A jako, że ona jest wegetarianką, to nigdy nie dostaję od niej mięsa… Cóż… Nie narzekam. 

\- Całkiem wygodne… Faktycznie. 

Zapadła kolejna chwila ciszy, podczas której Enjolras ponownie zaczął się przypatrywać ruchom Grantaire’a, który z kolei udawał, że wcale tego nie widzi, a równocześnie modlił się do wszystkich istniejących i nieistniejących bogów o to, żeby nic mu po w tym momencie nie upadło, ani się nie wywróciło. 

\- Dobra. Gotowe - powiedział w końcu z minimalną dozą ulgi w głosie. - Chcesz się przydać? 

Enjolras spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. 

\- Wyjmij talerze z tamtej szafki i sztućce z szuflady. 

Po chwili wszystko było już zastawione, a dwaj mężczyźni siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie i w ciszy jedli posiłek. 

 

\- Słuchaj, tak właściwie - zaczął Enjolras, ale przerwał mu dzwonek telefonu. Spojrzał na ekran i przepraszającym tonem powiedział:  
\- Wybacz, to ważne. Miałbyś coś przeciwko?

\- Nie. Jasne, że nie. Możesz pójść do mojej sypialni. Tam będzie lepszy zasięg. 

Enjolras jedynie kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu i zniknął za drzwiami. Po chwili jednak wrócił i z irytacją usiadł z powrotem na kanapie. 

\- Coś się stało? 

\- Dzwonił do mnie mój ojciec i powiedział… Właściwie nieistotne, co powiedział. Ważne jest to, że muszę teraz szybko pojechać i się z nim spotkać. Wybacz, ale dzisiaj już raczej nie będę mógł się spotkać. 

\- Nic się nie stało, Apollo - powiedział Grantaire uspokajającym tonem. 

\- Stało. Przecież praktycznie nic nie ustaliliśmy, ani nic nie zaczęliśmy - irytacja w głosie Enjolrasa narastała coraz bardziej. 

\- A będziesz miał czas dzisiaj wieczorem na krótką rozmowę telefoniczną? 

\- Powinienem mieć. 

\- To w takim razie po prostu do ciebie zadzwonię i wszystko ustalimy przez telefon. A jutro się spotkamy i zaczniemy pracę. Może tak być? 

\- Tak. Jasne - powiedział Enjolras wzdychając. 

\- Dlaczego nadal jesteś zły? - zapytał Grantaire, a widząc smutny uśmiech Enjolrasa, szybko dodał - Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz. 

\- Nie. To nie tak, że nie chcę. Mało kto o tym wie, ale nie dlatego, że robię z tego jakiś wielki sekret. Po prostu raczej o tym nie rozpowiadam. - Tutaj przerwał na chwilę zamyślając się. Po chwili otrząsnął się jednak i szybko wstał. 

\- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię jeśli faktycznie masz ochotę o tym słuchać, ale nie teraz. Teraz muszę pójść i się z nim spotkać. Zadzwonię do ciebie wieczorem. Wezmę numer od Combeferre’a. Może być koło 21? 

\- Mi pasuje. 

\- Dobrze. W takim razie ja idę - powiedział, po czym szybko zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. - A na marginesie - dodał po chwili już stojąc przy drzwiach. - Obiad był świetny. Musisz częściej mi gotować. Combeferre się stara, ale nie wychodzi mu to jakoś wybitnie, a ja już w ogóle nic nie potrafię. 

\- Z wielką chęcią - powiedział Grantaire mrugając do niego zalotnie.   
Enjolras spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł zostawiając Grantaire’a samego. 

Mężczyzna stał jeszcze przez chwilę patrząc na drzwi, a potem uśmiechnął się sam do siebie kręcąc głową i zaczął zbierać talerze po obiedzie.


End file.
